Juro que no lo sabía
by HisameDraco
Summary: Era un día como cualquiera otro... En realidad no era tan normal... No era un día especialmente cálido pero se sentía sofocado, no sabía como explicar lo incomodo que se a era una incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado en toda su corta vida. (yaoi-Lima)


Antes de empezar los personajes de YuGiOh no me pertenecen solo los uso para su entretenimiento. Una vez aclarado todo esto podemos comenzar a leer.

Hisame: Este es un one-shot que hice con una pareja la cual no vi mucho material de ella pero me pareció que tenia mucho potencial espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. También termine una secuela y una precuela pero la publicare mas adelante o no eso lo decidiré a su tiempo. Y de nuevo de corazón espero que les guste.

Yami: ¿Eso es todo? Hasta Kaiba como presentador es mas carismatico que tu.

Hisame: Solo cállate y ve a trabajar… (lo mira enojada)

Yami: Si jefa (sarcasmo)

 **No lo sabía**

Era un día como cualquiera otro... En realidad no era tan normal... Él estaba dando clases en la universidad, no era un día especialmente cálido pero se sentía sofocado, no sabía como explicar lo incomodo que se sentía pero no era "pánico escénico" porque ya llevaba más de un año y medio dando clases, desde la primera vez siempre se sintió muy cómodo haciéndolo. Esa era una incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado en toda su corta vida.

Terminó de anotar en el pizarrón lo que estaba anotando, se dio vuelta para hablar a sus alumnos y seguir con su clase pero un grito salió de su garganta. Cayó al piso quejándose por un dolor abdominal extremadamente fuerte, se sostenía estomago con ambas manos, todos en el salón se movilizaron por su profesor.

Lo último que recuerda es estar en la camilla con médicos a su alrededor dándole ordenes por todos lados.

Tiempo más tarde Yugi estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, no sabía lo que le pasaba a Yami. Solo había recibido una llamada desde la universidad donde su hermano trabaja, diciendo que lo tuvieron que mandar al hospital porque "tuvo problemas" en su clase. Al llegar al hospital pregunto a toda la gente que pudo pero nadie le supo contestar.

Llegaron primero Joey que tenía una maleta colgada en su hombro con su hermana Serenity, luego Tristán con Duke y Tea.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? _pregunta Tristán a su amigo Yugi completamente preocupado.

_No lo sé, pregunté en la recepción y dijeron que todavía está en el quirófano, lleva allí un buen rato_ contesta sincero y algo preocupado el pequeño_ En la universidad solo dijeron que se había desmayado durante una de sus clases.

Los demás se miraron asustados, si Yami ya estaba en el quirófano no significaba nada bueno.

El tiempo pasaba lento y todavía no había noticias de Yami.

_Joey una pregunta: hace dos años que compartes departamento con Yami ¿No notaste nada particularmente extraño? _pregunta Yugi con curiosidad.

_Nada que uno podría interpretar como algo grave_ dice el rubio rascándose la cabeza_ Hace unos meses se enfermo del estomago porque comió algo en mal estado, estuvo así un par de días luego estaba como si nunca le hubiera ocurrido nada _recordaba la imagen de Yami corriendo al baño a vomitar y volver tambaleando a la cama_ Sin mencionar que se quejaba constantemente haber subido de peso por la época de exámenes _el rubio realmente se esforzaba en recordar alguno que otro detalle que le haya llamado la atención pero no había nada.

_Eso no es de mucha ayuda compadre_ contesta Tristán.

_ ¿Cómo que no? ¿Nunca escucharon hablar de los parásitos que uno encuentra en la comida? Yami podría tener algo de eso_ Comenta Duke de manera pesimista pero Tristán lo golpea en la cabeza_ ¡Eso dolió! _dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

_No te doy otro nomas porque estamos en un hospital_ comenta mientras una vena saltaba sobre su cien.

_Calma ustedes dos no hay razón para ser pesimista Yami nos necesita y tenemos que velar por su bienestar_ dice Tea con uno de sus famosos discursos sobre la amistad, etc...

Ellos en sus mentes estaban de acuerdo en esperar lo peor y hacerse la cabeza de que Yami necesitaría su ayuda después de todo, ellos se lo debían. Habían pasado horas eternas, Joey pregunto por tercera vez a la misma enfermera si había alguna novedad y las tres veces la respuesta había sido negativa. Duke miro la hora en su reloj habían estado más de tres horas y media esperando en aquella sala por lo menos Yugi había llevado un mazo de cartas para pasar el rato (aparte que los temas de conversación ya estaban a punto de agotarse).

_Disculpen me dijeron que uno de ustedes es familiar del profesor Motou_ interrumpe el juego de cartas un medico, era un señor un tanto mayor, alto, con cabello blanco y barba del mismo color, su voz era grave pero muy amable.

_Sí, yo soy su hermano_ dijo Yugi levantándose de donde estaba sentado para acercarse al doctor _ ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?

_No se preocupe, él solo necesita reposo estaba anémico y perdió mucha sangre en quirófano pero nada grave en unos días volverá a su vida cotidiana_ contesto con calma el médico _Ahora está descansando, cuando despierte les contaré con más detalle todo_ les aseguró el doctor con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se miraban extrañados por tanto misterio _Pueden pasar a la habitación del joven pero procuren no hacer ruido ni molestarlo ¿Está bien?

Ellos se alegraron aunque sea un minuto en cambiar de ambiente y salir de aquella sala de espera. En la habitación solo estaban Joey, Tristán y Yugi. Las chicas y Duke habían ido a la cafetería a comprar bocadillos. Cada uno intentaba distraerse sin hablar, con revistas, libros, celular, entre otras cosas que pudieran imaginar. A Tristán le llamaba poderosamente la atención Joey, este fingía ver una revista pero en realidad estaba vigilando a Yami. El castaño conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para percibir ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba lo que había contado el rubio en la sala de espera parecía no cuadrar como si le faltara algo a su historia, además del acoso contante a la enfermera que con la única ocasión que lo vio hacer eso fue cuando operaron a su hermana, bueno es sabido que Joey trata a Yami como un hermano por eso se fueron a vivir juntos. Se le vino a la mente algunos hechos que ocurrieron que le había decidido pasar por alto, como que se los vio demasiado juntos que lo de costumbre, había miradas, chistes privados y roses sutiles entre ellos que no cuadraban, Joey siempre fue y será del tipo de persona transparente lo opuesto de Yami... El tricolor siempre fue más difícil pero el rubio siempre supo darle la vuelta haciéndolo reír y/o ruborizar...

Yami se movió un poco quejándose, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en el cuarto del hospital.

_Hermano ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? _ pregunto rápidamente el menor.

_Si estoy bien_ hizo una pausa para tratar de sentarse en la cama con mucha dificultad_ solo recuerdo estar en la clase y no poder respirar bien, todo lo demás es oscuro_ trataba de recordar, todavía estaba pálido y su cabello al que lo suele llevar en punta caía sobre sus hombros_ ¿Paso algo grave?

_Aun no lo sabemos pero el doctor dijo que no había que preocuparse_ contesta el menor tratando de darle su mejor sonrisa.

Ellos se movieron de sus lugares para acercarse a la cama de Yami.

La puerta se abre y entra el médico.

_Veo que está despierto_ dijo con aire positivo, este se acerco a la cama_ Tengo una noticia para darle y es mejor dársela lo antes posible _esas palabras captaron completamente la atención de los cuatro jóvenes_ ¿Recuerda algo?

El joven maestro niega con la cabeza.

_Solamente que un momento estaba en clase y al siguiente estoy aquí_ contesta sincero.

_Ya veo entonces preste atención a lo que voy a decirle y recuerde que no miento_ dijo el doctor muy serio_ usted ingreso aquí porque entro en trabajo de parto.

Yami casi se desmaya por la noticia, no lo podía creer si no fuera porque vio que el doctor no tenía ningún indicio de ser una persona que le guste las bromas o de que estuviera mintiendo no lo creería. Joey se tuvo que volver a sentar en su asiento porque sus piernas le fallaron, Yugi y Tristán estaban más que sorprendidos.

_No puede ser ¿No será un error?_ pregunta Joey al ver que Yami no reaccionaba del shock.

El médico negó.

_Yo mismo realicé la cesárea_ se mantuvo serio.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que fue eterno.

El doctor, al ver que nadie le hacia ningún tipo de pregunta, camina hacia la puerta para hacerle seña a una enfermera que entrara. Esta llevaba un bulto envuelto en una mantita rosa, se acerca a Yami para entregárselo.

_Con cuidado_ le indicaba _Sostenga la cabeza_ el joven obedeció con cuidado _es una hermosa niña sana y con un peso normal_ le informa.

_Los dejaremos para que se conozcan_ concluye para luego retirarse con la enfermera.

Yami mira al bebe que le colocaron en sus brazos, su semblante paso de sorpresa a ser de una madre completamente enamorada de su pequeño milagro, por algún extraño motivo no tenía dudas era suyo. Yugi curioso se acerco para verle la cara a su inesperada sobrina, era muy pequeña para ver si se parecían o no pero veía que era rubia y sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

_Es bella_ dice el menor casi inconscientemente.

_ ¿Sabes quién es el verdadero padre?_ pregunta Tristán sin rodeos, todos lo miraron con cara de no es el momento para hacer preguntas_ Digo tiene que saber_ se defiende como quien tira la piedra y esconde la mano.

Eso saco al tricolor de sus pensamientos y su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno de terror absoluto, solo pudo mirar a Joey. Este como pudo se levanto de la silla con una expresión neutral en su rostro, se acerco a la cama.

_Perdón juro que no lo sabía... Yo..._ decía asustado la verdad es que no tenia palabras para decirle.

Simplemente el rubio le acaricia le acaricia la mejilla para luego besarlo en los labios y se sienta en la cama. El ajeno le había correspondido el beso, eso lo había tranquilizado.

_ ¿Vez que nunca me haces caso? Te dije debimos ir al médico la primera vez que corriste al baño a vomitar después de hacer el amor_ le dice Joey a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Yami se puso completamente rojo ante el comentario del rubio. Los demás tenían cara de casi tener un infarto por demasiadas noticias por un día.

_Que alguien por favor me explique ¿Joey dejo embarazado a Yami? ¿Yami nunca se entero de que estaba embarazado? ¿Desde cuándo "duermen" juntos?_ pregunta Tristán con su pobre cabeza funcionando a mil por minuto.

_Eso puedo explicarlo_ dice riendo el rubio_ ¿Si no te molesta?_ mira a su novio.

_Adelante_ le concede Yami.

Recuerdo de Joey:

Todo esto paso meses después de irme a vivir con Yami al departamento que como es bien sabido lo hicimos para abaratar costos y el departamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. A veces teníamos nuestras diferencias pero no era complicado convivir más teniendo una habitación para cada uno de esa forma tener privacidad. Bueno ustedes saben... Porque somos demasiado diferentes en muchos sentidos...

Para ser más preciso en la fiesta de fin de año que dimos en nuestro apartamento para "inaugurarlo" ya que ni Yami ni yo tuvimos tiempo anteriormente para organizar algo así cuando nos mudamos. Después de que se fueron nos quedamos un poco mas hablando y bebiendo algo de cerveza en la mesa de la cocina. Digamos que nos pego la cerveza... "Accidentalmente" nos besamos y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Al día siguiente simplemente no entendíamos porque habíamos despertado uno a lado de otro sin ropa. Lo charlamos durante el desayuno quedamos que no saldría del departamento, que sería la primera y última vez que algo así sucede... Lo gracioso es; que lo último jamás pasó...  
Se hizo cada vez más común esto de dormir juntos, al menos el primer mes del "incidente". Luego se calmaron un poco las hormonas comenzamos a tener noches más tranquilas de simplemente dormir abrazados, pasar horas besándonos y acariandonos, no queríamos decir nada hasta no hacerlo oficial, en los últimos tres meses comenzamos a salir como pareja y a querer formalizar nuestra relación.

Fin del recuerdo.

_Pensábamos decirles en algún momento que estábamos pensando en ser una pareja pero nunca se dio la situación_ sonríe con un aire de inocente palomita.

A la mitad del relato la enfermera se había llevado a la bebé para que Yami continuara descansando, lo cual eso hizo al dormirse sobre el hombro del rubio. Joey lo abrazó de los hombros y se acostó en la cama para que el tricolor descansara en paz.

_Entonces pudieron esconder por un año algo como eso de nosotros y tampoco darse cuenta que Yami estaba en cinta_ dice Tristán confundido pero según él la idea de que Joey y Yami sean pareja no le cuadraba mucho pero verlos así juntos tenía que admitir que era muy tierno.

_Yami es terco a veces y no quiso ir a un doctor en primer lugar_ contestó risueño recordando que esa mañana juraba que si su amor volvía a descompensarse optaría por llevarlo cargando como princesa en apuros y mandar al diablo la discreción. Aún no entendía como habría logrado disimular todo este tiempo.

Yugi escuchaba el relato con los codos apoyados en la cama y su cabeza en las palmas.

_Yo los felicito es muy buena noticia_ dice Yugi sonriendo tiernamente.

_Todo muy bonito pero ¿Cómo harán ahora que tienen una bebé?_ pregunta Tristán dando su cuota de realismo al asunto.

_Eso lo hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí los tres_ responde optimista mirando a Yami dormir.

Tres días más tarde...

A Yami le habían dado el alta ese mismo día pero tenían órdenes estrictas de descansar hasta recuperar completamente su cuerpo mientras sólo ejercicios suaves y evitar el estrés.

En el edificio dónde vivían no había ascensor por ende ambos subían las escaleras. Yami cargaba a la bebé el brazos.

_No quieres que te cargue?_ pregunta caballero el joven.

_No, estaré bien sólo son unos pocos pisos_ dice restandole importancia al asunto.

_La última vez que dijiste una frase así tuvimos una bebé a la que llamamos Iris_ afirma muy feliz cargando un bolso con la ropa de Yami y una pañalera con cosas para la bebé que la madre de Yami les regaló para salir del apuro. Puso su mano libre en la cintura del menor para ir a su ritmo, ya que iba a un ritmo muy lento.

Yami se guardó su comentario más que nada por la bebé que estaba envuelta en una mantita rosa, no había duda que ella tenía los ojos rojos de Yami. El se recargo un poco sobre el rubio. Tenía su cabello con una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros y llevaba ropa del rubio ya que cualquier cosa ajustada que se pusiera le incomodaba.

El rubio sabía que el otro era demasiado terco y no le daría razón al menos que la situación fuera otra.

_Ven que a este ritmo la niña estará hablando antes que lleguemos_ lo levantó del suelo tipo princesa en apuros y se lo llevó cargando hasta el piso 7. Yami se quejó a pesar de no usar palabras su cara de indignación que suele usar cuando tiene el orgullo por el suelo lo decía todo. Joey se reía porque hacía tiempo que no le veía hacer esa cara, desde la primera vez que "durmieron juntos" sin el efecto del alcohol y el rubio le ganó el puesto de seme.

Llegaron departamento, con mucho cuidado Joey lo puso en el suelo y abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Yami. El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras de repente se encendió la luz y las bombas de papel explotaron.

_SORPRESA!_ gritaron toda la gente que había allí. Había un cartel de bienvenida y mucha decoración de fiesta rosa y blanco.

_¿Qué? _ soltó el tricolor de golpe al ver a sus amigos y familiares todos reunidos en el departamento.

_Como todo ocurrió tan de repente decidimos hacer un babyshower sorpresa para darle la bienvenida a Iris_ comenta Tea muy feliz _No te preocupes será algo muy tranquilo_ dice sonriendo.

_No tengo palabras_ comenta Yami sorprendido.

_Sólo disfruta de la fiesta y de los regalos que son para Iris_ comenta Joey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _Están todos en tu habitación_ lo toma de la cintura y lo lleva a ver su cuarto.

_Espera un momento_ dijo la madre de los hermanos Motou. Se acercó al joven "madre" con los brazos extendidos para cargar a la bebé, se la entrega sin discutir _Ahora sí.

Joey abrió la puerta. El cuarto de Yami lo habían pintado de rosa pastel, en la ventana unas cortinas blancas, una mecedora blanca en una esquina, peluches y muñecas ordenados, por último el detalle que más le gustaba a Yami era la cuna blanca con cortinas transparentes de color crema que la cubría.

_Es bello_ dijo sorprendido y a la vez aliviado. ¡Su hija dormiría en una cuna esa noche!

_Tus cosas están en mí habitación_ le susurra al oído para aprovechar y besarlo en la sien.

Joey pensó que sería buena idea que fuera la habitación del menor ya que hace un poco más de seis meses que no dormía en su habitación. Al parecer había dado en el blanco.

Yami se volteó para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

_Joey... Esto... Yo... Gracias_ trataba de decirle algo al mayor pero por algún extraño motivo no podía expresar lo que sentía. El rubio pudo interpretar lo que su pareja intentaba decir por eso sólo le dedicó una dulce mirada, luego lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó en los labios. Al terminar el menor escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor. Definitivamente Yami era adorable cuando estaba con el rubio.

Después de la fiesta y que se fuera la madre del tricolor, que se había quedado a ayudar a limpiar. El rubio se fue a dar una buena ducha, al salir fue a su habitación. Allí encontró al menor durmiendo, no se había cambiado de ropa y tampoco había desarmado la cama. Joey tratando de no hacer ruido se puso su ropa interior y se sentó en la cama muy cerca del bello durmiente.

_Yami..._ le susurra moviendo suavemente el hombro del ajeno _Yami..._ vio que estaba despertando.

_¿Isis está llorando?_ fue lo primero que preguntó al despertar.

_Ella todavía duerme amor_ le contesta suavemente _Cariño hay algo que quiero hablar contigo pero no puedo esperar más tiempo_ le comenta serio.

Yami se incorpora, sentándose al lado de su rubio, sentía mariposas en su estómago.

_Tenemos una hija en común creo que ya es hora de formalizar nuestra relación_ le tomó de la mano _Aceptarías ser mi novio por fin.

Yami abrió grande los ojos.

_Sí..._ respondió tímidamente.

Joey emocionado besó a su novio. Dos milagros en muy poco tiempo; uno llamado Isis y el otro que Yami por fin lo aceptaba ser su novio. No podía pedir más... Tal vez sí pero era muy pronto.

_Te amo…_ dijo el ojos carmesí. Era la primera vez que se lo decía.

 _Fin_


End file.
